guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Stages
Here are the list of stages of Guilty Gear listed alphabetically in the games they first appeared in. New stages are marked by an asterisk (*). Guilty Gear * Baldhead's Stage * Chipp's Stage * Graveyard * Heaven * Japanese Colony * London * Mayship * Millia's Stage * Paris * Sol's Stage * Testament's Stage * Zato's Stage * Zepp 'Gallery' Back_gg_baldhead.gif|Baldhead's Stage Back_gg_chipp.gif|Chipp's stage Back_gg_kliff.gif|Graveyard Back_gg_justice.gif|Justice's stage Back_gg_baiken.gif|Japanese Colony Back_gg_may.gif|Mayship Back_gg_millia.gif|Millia's stage Back_gg_ky.gif|Paris Back_gg_sol.gif|Sol's stage Back_gg_testament.gif|Testament's stage Back_gg_zato.gif|Zato's stage Back_gg_potemkin.gif|Zepp Guilty Gear X * China* * Graveyard * The Grove* * Heaven * Hell* * Japanese Colony * London * Mayship * Nirvana* * Paris * Russia* * Zepp 'Gallery' Back_ggx_china.jpg|China Back ggx colony.jpg|Japanese Colony Back_ggx_hell.jpg|Hell Back_ggx_london.jpg|London Back_ggx_groove.jpg|Grove Back_ggx_mayship.jpg|Mayship Back_ggx_nirvana.jpg|Nirvana Back_ggx_russia.jpg|Russia Back_ggx_zepp.jpg|Zepp Paris.jpg|Paris Guilty Gear XX * AD 2172 * Babylon* * Castle* * China * Frasco* * Graveyard * Grove * Heaven * Hell * Japanese Colony * London * Mayship * Paris * Phantom City* * Nirvana * Russia * Unknown* * Verdant/Forest Hamet* * Zepp 'Gallery' Back ggxxs ad2172.png|AD 2172 Back ggxx babylon.gif|Babylon Back ggxxr eyesinyourhead.png|Castle Back ggxxr babelnose.png|China Back ggxxac china.png|China AC Back ggxxr aweofshe.png|The Grove Back ggxxs frasco.png|Frasco Back ggxxr momentarylife.png|Japanese Colony Back ggxxac colony.png|Japanese Colony AC Back ggxxac london.png|London AC Back ggxxac paris.png|Paris AC Back ggxxr goodmanners.png|Phantom City Back ggxxac phantomcity.png|Phantom City AC Back ggxxr writheinpain.png|Russia Back ggxxr foresthamet.jpg|Verdant Back ggxxr underconstruction.png|Zepp Back ggxxac zepp.png|Zepp AC Guilty Gear Isuka * Antartica * China * England * Fossil Hamlet * Frasco * Hell Forest * Hell Prison * Japanese Colony * Kingdom Cemetery * May Beach * Ninja Training * Paris * Pirate Fort * Castle Ruins * Under Sea Factory * Wilderness Gravemarker * Zepp 'Gallery' Back ggi arctica.jpg|Antartica Back ggi china.png|China Back ggi colony.png|Japanese Colony Back ggi england.png|England Back ggi fossilhamlet.png|Fossil Hamlet Back ggi hellsforest.png|Hell Forest Back ggi kingdom cemetery.png|Kingdom Cemetery Back ggi maybeach.png|May Beach Back ggi ninjatraining.png|Ninja Training Back ggi piratefort.png|Pirate Fort Back ggi hellsprision.png|Hells's Prison Back ggi paris.png|Paris Back ggi underseafactory.png|Under Sea Factory Back ggi zepp.png|Zepp Back ggi ruinsofcastle.png|Ruins of Castle Guilty Gear 2 * Bel Canto Valley * Allied Kingdom Illyria * Ganymede * Holy Knight Fortress * Torioria * Underwood Hill Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- *'ARENA' *'Babylon in five years' *'Central Organ Tower' *'Colony' *'Down Town' *'Dragonica Falls' *'Edinburgh MagicaPolis' *'Illyria Castle, 5th Skywalk' *'Japan' *'May Ship II' *'Neo Newyork' *'Nightmare Theater' *'Opera House' *'Royal Court' *'Villa Vampir' *'Zepp Center Arsenal' *'Opera House' Guilty Gear Xrd -REVELATOR- *'ARENA' *'Babylon in five years' *'Central Organ Tower' *'Colony' *'Down Town' *'Dragonica Falls' *'Edinburgh MagicaPolis' *'Illyria Castle, 5th Skywalk' *'Japan' *'May Ship II' *'Neo New York' *'Nightmare Theater' *'Royal Court' *'Villa Vampir' *'Zepp Center Arsenal' *'Opera House' *'Valkyrie Garden' *'Heavens Edge' *'Illyria Castle, War Room' *'Area 42 (Added by downloading Dizzy)' *'Ogre Valley (Added by downloading Guilty Gear Xrd Rev 2)' *'Jeon Ryok Residence (Added by downloading Guilty Gear Xrd Rev 2)' Notes Some stages have no official names but are assumed to be the same with the named ones. For example, Ky's stage in Guilty Gear is assumed to be Paris because of the similarities. Category:Gameplay Category:Guilty Gear Universe